Convergent
by bluedauntlesscake
Summary: "Who are you?" I ask. "Are you my friend or my enemy?" "That's for you to decide, Beatrice. But I consider myself a friend of yours, who loves you very much." The voice replies. Then it's gone again. I'm on my own. all rights go to Veronica Roth. Rated T for swearing and Violence. *Major Allegiant spoilers, read at your own risk*
1. Chapter 1

Convergent

Prologue-Tobias

Dear Tris,

It's been about a year since you've left us. And I'm Four again. Anybody who's called me otherwise quickly realised that it wasn't a good idea. I'm slipping back into old habits; becoming the obsessive, quiet man I hoped I'd never see again. Why did you do it, Tris? Why did you leave me? I swear to god, every time I look at David I want to strangle him, but that "wouldn't be fair." I'm writing it in quotes because my councillor (yeah, I've sunk that low) says it every time I scowl or look disapproving in general, which is always. He's an idiot. I can imagine you laughing while you read this. I miss your laugh.

People have moved back into the city. You reset a bunch of people, but they're slowly recovering. A mix of people from Chicago and government officials voted and decided that they're going to try the factions again, but this time, they're open to anyone who wants to join. I'm currently living in an apartment in the Hancock building with Christina, since it's been renovated to provide the dauntless with living spaces until the compound reopens. We've grown together (as friends) with grief, and slowly, we're helping each other get through it. Peter lives beside us. I know, he's still somewhat horrible, but he's getting better. And I'm fairly sure he has a crush on Christina. Not commenting on her feelings for him. I have a job now, monitoring how many people are signing up for factions, and organising them into different ones. We're almost at capacity, and as soon as we are, the memory serum is going to go into effect with the people who lived in the outside before. That's right; nobody who grew up here is going to be reset. Me, Amar, Christina, Evelyn, we're all safe, among all the others. Evelyn's in Jail now for executing a bunch of the Allegiant. I visit her from time to time, but it never gets any easier. Nothing gets easier without you.

On another note, Cara and Caleb got married. They both signed up to go back to Erudite, where they can live as a nerd couple till they get old. I still hate him, I'm sorry. I don't think I'll ever get over it. There hasn't been any sign of Marcus since I got back here. I don't know if I'll ever see him again. Maybe that's a good thing. So, all in all, life is slowly returning to normal. Dauntless is still being stupidly brave, Erudite are still smartasses, Candor are still telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, Amity are still strumming banjos and picking apples, and Abnegation doesn't know what to do with itself, because until the next initiation, there's no Factionless, so they're resorting to helping the people in the fringe until then. I wish you could see this. I miss you. I love you.

-Tobias, or Four.

Chapter one- Tris

_Tris._

I hear my name through my fuzzy thoughts. I try to open my eyes, but everything is dark and silent, and I am floating.

_Tris._

The voice sounds again, vaguely familiar and stronger. I struggle to cling to the last thing I remember- getting shot, hugging my mother… And then what? I must be dead, or else my thoughts wouldn't be so scattered. All I remember is a darkness descending on me, and my mother whispering "Be brave, Tris." I remember Tobias saying that before my first simulation, back in my initiation. My heart aches. I wish I could see him again, to tell him how sorry I am.

_Tris, you have to get out of here._

_ What?_ I think hazily. Where is "here?" I'm dead; shouldn't I be in heaven or something? I hope something happens soon, or I'll go mad from the boredom. Maybe I'll see all my friends, once I'm in heaven. Will, Uriah, Tori, and all the others. I miss them.

_Tris, you're not dead. Now think._

Now the voice has my attention. Not dead? That's impossible. I got shot in the neck. I saw my mother. I have a creepy voice in my head. I'm floating in endless darkness. How could I not be dead? _If I'm not dead, then where am I?_ I challenge the voice.

_You're still in the Bureau. In a sensory deprivation chamber. They're studying you, Beatrice. _

I feel a jolt of alarm run through me. I quickly try to wiggle my toes, but there's nothing. I can't even tell if they're still there. The voice is achingly familiar, but again, I can't think. I have to get out of here, I have to. I won't stay sane much longer. _Think,_ I tell myself. _What do they want from you?_ I see myself being studied in the Erudite compound, Jeanine trying to get me into the ultrasound machine. _We have other ways of making you cooperate, _she said. Was this one of them? Where I can't move, where I can barely think? Where I can only die? Wait….

_Do you get it, Tris?_

I do get it. I remember Matthew talking about the bureau's technology when we got here. What did he say about these things? They sustain the subject through a series of tubes in the bottom pumping nutriments into the water… I try to move my head, but there's nothing. I can do nothing.

_Try unclenching your muscles. _

I do, and immediately sink to the bottom of the tank, trying not to panic as water closes over my face. I'm submerged in water and I can't move. If I drown, it will be all over.

Suddenly the lid of this hellhole gets thrown open, the light blinding. "Who was monitoring her? They're gonna have our heads!" I can move. With all the force I can muster, I launch myself up, grabbing the edge of the tank for balance as I throw myself out. I almost collapse, but manage to stay upright and face the two people, staring at me in shock. I am in no condition to fight, so I turn and sprint to the door. I jiggle the handle desperately, but it's no use. It's locked. I see one put up his gun, but his stance tells me he's never used one before. I shakily run and crumple to the floor as he shoots, then throw myself at him, knocking him off his feet and cracking his head open on the side of my prison. Grabbing his gun, I point it at his friend. "Drop your weapon Now!" I snarl, though I don't sound very convincing, with my voice wobbling and such. The guard seems to get the message and drops his gun before sprinting to the door, fumbling for his keys. I can't let him get away; he'll call for backup. I shoot him in the thigh and he crumples, screaming. I grab his keys and look around. I'm in a relatively small room, just a computer and that tank. There's two doors—the one that the guard was going to go through, and one on the opposite side of the room. I walk closer to it, and see it says "Observation lab 23-B. it seems that it's either the hall or this, and I'm not recovered enough to face the bureau, so I quickly unlock and slip through the lab door, locking it behind me. Once I'm sure it's empty, I slide down the wall and stare at my hands. They're wrinkled from my time in the tank, but I'm alive. I touch the side of my neck, where the bullet that was supposed to kill me was, but there is nothing but a small scar. How long have I been in there? I need to get back to my friends, assuming they're still alive.

_Beatrice, you have to move. _

I'd almost forgot about the voice. Who or what was it? Is this a trick from the bureau?

_No, Tris. I'm not from the bureau. You can trust me._

_ Who are you? _I ask it. _Are you my enemy or my friend? _

_That's for you to decide, Tris, but I consider myself a friend who loves you very much. _

I look around, pondering this. My eyes fall on a container on the far side of the room, just like the one I escaped from. I slowly get up and walk over to it. Should I open it? I don't know. This person might attack me, like I attacked my guards. But I can't just leave them to be studied. I heave open the lid. And immediately clamp a hand over my mouth to suppress a scream.

There's a young man in this tank, his eyes closed and his arms folded neatly over his chest. He wears a hospital gown like me, and it stands out against his bronze skin. I recognise the snake tattoo curled around his ear.

It's Uriah.

I press my hands to my head, trying to make sense of it all. Who else is alive? How is Uriah even here? His bandages have been removed, and he looks like he's sleeping. Is he dead? He might be. Before I lose my nerve, I reach down and close my hand around his wrist. Immediately he jerks awake, recoiling as his eyes adjust to the bright lab lights. He blinks once, twice, and then I register that he's awake. And _alive. _He's supposed to be dead. I wasn't there when he was supposed to be taken off life support, but he's here. I want to throw my arms around him and sob, but I don't want to hurt him. I drag him out of the tank and try to wake him up, because he still looks really disoriented. "Tris?" he looks around. "Where…" he buries his head in his hands. "Oh, god. I'm dead, aren't I? It's so bright, and I remember… I remember…." He chokes on his own words. I rub his back. "No," I say firmly. "We are NOT dead." Where are we exactly? "No, Tris, I'm dead, and if you're here, that means that you must be, too. I remember. They unplugged me, and then there was this darkness…" "Uriah, look over there." I point to the door. "Do you think heaven has labs or sensory deprivation tanks? Cause I don't think so. We're in the Bureau. I think they're studying the divergent."

I didn't think of it before, but as soon as it comes out of my mouth, I know it's true. It makes sense. Both me and Uriah are divergent. We're both here, and according to my voice, we're being studied. "We have to get out of here," I say. "Can you walk?" he shakily gets to his feet, but almost falls on his face when he tries to take a step. "Where are we going?" he asks. "To find our friends," I say determinedly. _If any of us are left. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two-Tris

As we walk through countless lab rooms, trying to find an exit or at least a window, I begin to realise how slim our chances of getting out of here alive are. We're in a high-security compound belonging to the United States government, and people have probably noticed we've escaped by now. I remember first seeing the bureau compound, how it had two fences, one very high, the other electric, with guards patrolling in between them. We're toast. "So," Uriah says. He's still leaning on me for support, but not as much now. "How did you 'die'?" he makes air quotes with his fingers around the word die. "I got 'killed'—" I mimic him with the air quotes, causing him to jab me in the shoulder. "By getting shot in the neck by David." Uriah frowns. I remember he went into a coma before this all happened. I start to fill him in on how the Bureau planned to reset everyone in the experiment when suddenly the voice sounds in my head.

_Tris, STOP._

I freeze. Uriah stops and stares at me like I've grown another head, but I'm listening too intently to really notice. Then I hear it—thumping coming from whatever is behind the next door, getting louder by the second. I grab Uriah's arm and drag him into a supply closet as people begin to flood the room. I hear them searching for us and pray that they don't find us. "Tris," Uriah says very quietly beside me. His voice is strained. I look over and almost have a heart attack. He's pressed against a pile of boxes labeled TEST TUBES. They're leaning precariously and if they fall we're dead. I hear the sounds of searching tapering off in this room and all I can think is _hold on hold on hold on hold—_

And the boxes fall.

Immediately the doors of our little supply closet are thrown open and I put up my gun and scream in frustration because there's _no bullets left._

In no time me and Uriah are bound and thrown in a room that's clean, white and sterile with an observation window in one of the walls.

I feel like death.

Uriah is slumped against a wall, his hands—bound by a plastic ring—resting against his knees while he stares at the ceiling. He's in the same position that Tobias was in when he was arrested after trying to steal the death serum, the time I went to tell him about how he'd probably killed Uriah. Then, we couldn't see him and we didn't know what was happening to him. Now, it's Uriah sitting like this and Tobias I don't know about. I pace the room, trying to formulate a plan, but nothing comes to mind. All I can do is wait to see what they do to us. After what could've been an hour or ten minutes, the door creaks open and someone steps in. Uriah doesn't even bother to lift his head, but I do and see someone I thought I'd never see again. "Tris?" Matthew asks. his face shows complete and utter disbelief. "What? I'm not dead? Yeah, we're still trying to get over it too." I step forward, looking at the tray in his hands. To my delight, it contains food. I hadn't realised it before, but I now find that I'm starving. "H-how…" Matthew stutters, setting the tray down. "I was just told to deliver food to some prisoners. But… but…" Realising I can't grab anything with my hands bound, I look at him pointedly. He turns slightly red and flips out a pocket knife, cutting my bonds. "Hey, Uri! Food!" I call, and he comes jogging over. After his bonds are cut, he reaches for a sandwich but freezes. "How do I know this is safe?" he asks. I frown. Uriah is usually the fun, how-bad-can-it-be-let's-just-do-it kind of person, so this suspicious attitude is startling. "I made them myself. You have my word." Matthew waits. When neither of us take one, he sighs. "Thought you'd be a little more trusting, Tris. I guess I wouldn't be either, if I'd just discovered I wasn't dead." He grabs a sandwich and takes a bite. When nothing happens, I tentatively take one. Soon, we're all sitting on the floor, munching on sandwiches.

"So," Matthew says. "I don't know what they plan to do with you, but I'll try to get some info." "Do you think you can help us get out?" I ask, then immediately realise what I did. _Stupid._ Then he does something weird. "No," he says slowly while nodding his head up and down. I raise an eyebrow, and he explains. "They have surveillance. If they even heard me saying something like that, I'd be in big trouble. Sorry." "That's okay," I say, smiling. As he gets up, and after putting fresh plastic rings around our wrists, leaves, I feel something I haven't felt since forever.

Hope.

-Author's note-

Sorry for the short chapter but I'm really really busy with Christmas and stuff but I'm hoping to get another Longer chapter out before 2014! thanks for reading guys! :) stay awesome and merry Christmas!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Tris

That feeling of hope quickly ebbs as I see three people in blue walk into the room. They have an air of unquenchable curiosity about them as they look at us from where they stand. One of them holds a clipboard and her pencil is poised, ready to take notes. The staring contest goes on for so long that I finally have to break the silence. "Well?" I demand. "What are you going to do with us now?" I didn't mean to sound hostile, but that's how it comes out. The woman with the clipboard clears her throat uncomfortably. "Apologies," she says. "My name is Lindsay, and these are my colleagues, Rick and Adam." She gestures to her friends. They both nod at me. "We need to run some tests," the one called Rick says. "You'll have to come with us." I stare at him. "Come along, now," he says more insistently. I quickly decide on a plan—not to act, to simply observe. I'll discuss what I find with Uriah later. I slowly get up and walk to them. They smile in delight. "Good girl," Lindsay says, like I'm some sort of puppy. She beckons to Uriah, who hasn't moved. Giving me a long look, he follows suit. Lindsay and Adam escort him away while Rick leads me around a corner and takes a dark cloth from his pocket. "Don't worry," he says soothingly. "I'll take it off once we get there." He ties it around my eyes, and immediately I'm thrown into a flashback of when Peter, Drew and Al put a blindfold on me and tried to toss me in the chasm. Tobias was there for me then. If they decide to kill me, I will have nobody.

We walk quickly down the countless halls. I try to tell which way we turn so I can find my way back without a blindfold if I need to, but Rick stops abruptly and spins me around until I have no sense of direction and I feel like I'm about to be sick. I hear a passcode being typed in and heavy doors sliding open. Rick unties the blindfold and steps into a glass observation box in the corner of the room I'm in. this room looks almost identical to the last one, except it has huge vents in the floor. Rick's voice echoes from all around me. "We are Studying the Genetically Pure, with their reaction and resistance to serums. The first one will start in thirty seconds. Good luck, Beatrice." He presses a button and types some things into a computer. They're going to study me, just like the Erudite did.

_Tris, take deep breaths. Get as much oxygen as you can. _

The voice has been gone so long that it startles me. _Why?_ I ask.

_Because that serum they're testing on you? It's a new and improved version of the death serum._

Terror courses through me. I start gasping in air, though I don't believe I will be so lucky to survive this time. Last time I went through this poison, I had a task to accomplish. Now, I have nothing.

Purple smoke begins to seep from the vents and snake towards me, slowly filling the room. I gasp in air, faster and faster, and then it's upon me. My bones turn to jelly and I crumple to a heap on the floor. I can feel myself fading. _Any help, Voice?_ I ask desperately, but there's no response. _Of course, _I think bitterly. _It gets me and Uriah this far just to have us killed by death serum. _Then I realise two things—I'm still alive, And Uriah isn't resistant to serums.

The fire is back. My thoughts are clear and I see where I need to go—the door rick went through to the observation room, because it doesn't have a lock. Slowly, painfully, I begin to claw my way over. My entire body is focused on surviving; I see memories of my family and friends, the best moments of my life, flash through my mind—my mother smiling as she cut my hair, Caleb and I Laughing on our way home from school, Jumping into the net for the first time at the dauntless member's entrance, Climbing the Ferris wheel with Tobias, Winning the fight against molly, Kissing Tobias for the first time, Zip lining with the dauntless members, Picking the apples at the Amity compound, Uriah and Marlene kissing, Christina forgiving me for Will's death. These are my friends. These are my family. No, they are more than that. They are the reason I'm alive today. And I will get back to them.

The fire blazes through me, and with a burst of strength, I get up and sprint to the door, throwing it open and pushing the button again.

The serum recedes. I can breathe.

Rick stares at me in shock. "The death serum—you…" he types more things on the computer, puts on a gas mask, and after what seems like hours, he puts the blindfold back on and brings me back outside. This time when he spins me, I actually am sick all over him. he grumbles and walks me to a room that's must smaller and contains only some cots, a lamp that's too high for me to reach, and a mirror made of plastic. "This is your new home." He almost spits. "Enjoy your stay."

It takes me awhile to realise that this room was made for more than one person. There are multiple cots. I am the only person here. Which means only one thing. Uriah didn't survive.

I don't know when I start screaming. I don't know when I finish. All I know is that I am completely alone.


End file.
